Pokeninja
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto, along with his twin Naruko, and his friends/adopted sisters Hinata and Sasuki find an old laboritory filled with Pokemon DNA and a machine to turn people into Pokemon human hybrids, now how will the world react to the reapearence of pokemon? Rated M for later chapters, NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys, this is deamondragonsclaw, I took a challenge from Alky Uchiha93, I hope you all enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**_"Bijuu Thinking"_**

**I do not own pokemon or Naruto.**

Naruto sighed as he wondered through a dens part of the forest behind the Uchiha compound, the reason, his adopted parent's had just told him about his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Seven years ago, the night him and his twin sister Naruko were born, a man in a mask appeared in Konoha with the Rokubi Jinchurikki. After taking both of them hostage, he kidnapped their mom, who was the Kyubi Jinchurikki and extracted both Kyubi and the Rokubi, which changed from a slug to a wolf for some unknown reason.

With both released, and under the masked man's control, they attacked Konoha, only for Minato and Kushina to seal them, Minato sealing Rokubi into Naruko and Kushina sealing Kyubi into Naruto before she fell into a coma.

As the Minato was dying, the two baby's asleep in his arms, he asked his best friends, Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga to watch over Naruko while Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha watched over Naruto, both family's agreeing.

Three days ago, on their seventh birthday, both Naruto and Naruko had eyes from their new clans put in, a pair of Sharingan from Shisui, who tried to kill the clan, only killing of the Uchiha police force before Itachi stopped him, and a pair of Byakugan from Hizashi, who was dying from a form of lung cancer.

The operation had been a success; the only difference was that, thanks to Kyubi and Rokubi, their eyes returned to their normal blue color when deactivated.

"_I understand why the sealed Kyubi and Rokubi were sealed into us, but why was it kept secret, we could have handled it,"_ Naruto thought as he made his way through a thick patch of trees. After they were told about Kyubi and Rokubi, as well as their parents, Naruko had run off towards the memorial stone, to cry while he had come to the woods, to think about everything that had been told to him, Hiashi and Fugaku letting them go while they talked about something else.

With another sigh, Naruto continued on through the woods until he came upon an old abandoned cabin. Seeing no harm in exploring the place, Naruto crawled through on of the empty windows, seeing as the door was boarded close, and found himself inside a small room with an old worn out sofa, and a bookcase with a few books, which seemed to be in surprisingly good condition, unlike the rest of the cabin.

With a small smirk at the sight of the inside of the cabin, Naruto knocked down the door and ran to get his Naruko.

An hour later, Naruto, Naruko, Hinata and Sasuke were entering the cabin. Naruto had convinced Naruko to check out the cabin with him, however Hinata and Sasuke had overheard them and followed the two.

"Wow, this place is creepy," Hinata said clinging onto Sasuke's arm as she looked around with her Byakugan. "Um, there's a long tunnel leading to somewhere below us."

"She's right, there is a tunnel," Naruko said using her own Byakugan. "There must be some kind of door that will take us down there," with that in mind, they began looking through everything, trying to find a door of some sort to take them below the cabin, only stopping when Naruto pulled a book, causing a small beep to sound through the room.

'Access confirmed, fingerprint DNA scan complete, welcome to DNA bunker lab, decedent of Professor Samuel Oak,' said a strange voice, throughout the room, before the room began to shake and sink into the ground.

"Hold on, this is going to be bumpy," Naruto said as the floor began to descend below the ground. A few minutes later, the four seven year olds found themselves in a giant underground lab, like the ones on T.V. where the good guy's secret base was located.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked as the floor came to a complete stop and the light's flickered on. Slowly the four walked forward until they came to a giant computer scream, which flickered on, revealing an old man wearing a white lab coat.

"Welcome, if you are watching this recording, then you must be one of my descendants, and have stumbled across my laboratory, since I don't have a lot of time I will give you a brief summary," he said getting curious looks form the four. "My name is Samuel Oak, I am a pokemon researcher; A few years ago, before the making of this video, an evil organization known as team rocket used cruel and evil experiments to create a monster known as the Jubi.

The Jubi is a monster created using the DNA of every pokemon known to mankind, however, because of the treatment it went through it destroyed every member of Team Rocket, growing to inhuman sizes, it began attacking and destroying the world.

With all of the destruction Jubi was wreaking, a few of my colleagues and myself gathered DNA samples of every pokemon, even the pokemon of legend, before they went to face the Jubi. With a large sample of DNA collected, we stored the DNA here inside the lab, and my colleagues, Professor Juniper and Professor Ivy were injected with a small sample from their favorite pokemon.

The addition of pokemon DNA to all of them was successful, allowing all of them to change into the pokemon they chose or into a human hybrid of the pokemon they chose. With the change successful, my grandson, Ash Ketchum and a few others were transformed before they went, with an army of remaining pokemon, to face the Jubi, while the remaining humans all went into hiding.

The battle was a fierce one, that raged for a few years until Ash, of as the people began to call him the Sage of six paths, sealed the Jubi inside of himself using some new abilities he had created, thus ending the Jubi's reign of terror.

Once Jubi was gone he began teaching the world who to use a power they called chakra, and began rebuilding the world, unfortunately I will not be around to see how it turns out," he finished with a sad, yet happy smile as a door opened and a chair with a long mechanical arm and four smaller arms connected to needles with wires connected to the back, sat in the middle of the room.

"Now this is the chair that you use to gain pokemon DNA," Oak said as he appeared on a smaller screen above the chair. "The process to gain pokemon DNA is very simple, simply sit in the chair, type in the name of the pokemon you want and press enter, the machine will grab a vial of that DNA and a tube of the mixture that will allow your body to adapt to the DNA, and place both into the slots on the back.

Once the machine is ready, all you have to do is sit in the chair, the needles will inject the mixture and DNA into you, the process is painless; once the DNA has been added to you the mixture will slowly add the pokemon DNA to your own.

While the process is simple and painless, the change does not happen instantly, it will be a slow process that will take up to twelve hours to complete, on the bright side, you won't even know the change is happening until it's complete," he smiled. "However, there is a small flaw with this, while we were able to gain DNA from every pokemon known to man, the process of adding DNA will only work with starter or baby pokemon, so no matter what pokemon you choose, you will always turn into the first form of the evolutionary line," he said.

"Now on the desk next to the main computer are five objects that will help you in choosing a pokemon you wish to become, the devices are known as pokedex's, they are electrical encyclopedia's containing information on every pokemon," the four grabbed a pokedex and began looking through them. "Once you have chosen, type your choice into the computer on the chair and the process will begin, also be aware that there are certain pokemon that only females can become and some only males can become," he smiled before the video ended leaving the four, each holding a pokedex.

"So, do you guys want to try what he said out?" Naruko asked with a small gleam in her eye, getting a nod from Naruto while the other two looked hesitant.

"Sure I'm in, there are going to be risks when we become shinobi so why not start taking them now," Sasuke said after a few minutes, getting a small nod of agreement from Hinata.

With all of them in agreement, they began searching through the pokedex in search of a pokemon they wanted to become. After a few hours of searching they all settled on the pokemon they wanted to become before starting the process, Naruto going first since he's the one that discovered the lab, before they all returned home for the night.

The next day, as noon was rolling around Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata were all sitting in the Hokage's office with Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, and Hitomi all looking at them as they explained what had happened the day before, the reason for this, that morning when Mikoto and Hitomi went to wake the four up at their separate houses, the found all four in their hybrid forms sound asleep.

"So let me get this straight, yesterday, while exploring an old cabin, you found a secret underground lab containing thing from before the Jubi's time," the old Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen asked, getting a nod from the four kids. "And since Naruto was the one that was able to get into the lab due to his DNA, which means Naruko should be able to do the same making the lab a clan secret, you decided to follow the instructions and inject yourselves with the DNA of these pokemon, thus becoming hybrids of some sort," again the kids nodded. "Sigh, even while in a coma, Kushina finds a way to torture me, this time through her kids," he said slamming his head onto the table getting weird looks from the adults in the room.

"I don't think that's the problem here," Hiashi said getting a nod from the others. "The problem is what we do about this situation," the adults all looked at each other.

"What if the four of us go through what the kids went through," Hitomi asked getting a curious look from the others in the room. "Think about it, there's more than likely know way to revers whatever they did, so the best way to show that we're alright with this would be to go through the same thing," she said getting understanding nods from the others.

"That does sound logical, it also sounds like something Kushina would say," Mikoto said, all of the adults noticing the twins perk up at the sound of their mother's name. "We can also have Itachi and Hanabi go through it as well, it might even wake Kushina up if she went through it," again both Uzumaki perked up at that.

"You're right, it might," Fugaku said closing his eyes and thinking, with Kushina awake, both Naruto and Naruko would be back with their mother and the clans would lose two potentially strong members, on the other hand since Sasuki broke the genjutsu seal since her Sharingan was awoken and with Kushina awake they could sign a marriage contract between Naruto and Sasuki, which would legally still allow Naruto to become head of the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Uzumaki clan, combining the three clans into one and ending the disagreements between the Uchiha and Hyuga. "I say we go through the transformation, just our family's and Kushina, no one else since this is really a clan secret, and its Naruto and Naruko's choice as to how they allow to go through this," he said getting agreeing nods from the others in the room.

"Do you really think it will wake our mom up?" Naruko asked, don't get her wrong, she loved Hitomi and Hiashi like they were her real parents, but after hearing that her mom was alive, she really wanted to meet her, Naruto feeling the same about Fugaku and Mikoto.

"I'm sure it will," the Hokage said seeing where they were going. "However, I want you four to go through this before I have Kushina released from the hospital," he said seriously getting a nod from the four adults and grins from the two Uzumaki's.

An hour later, deep within the underground lab, the head of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan, along with their wives and remaining children, were looking through the pokedex's while the four kids practiced changing between their human and pokemon form.

"So why did you chose those specific pokemon?" Itachi asked looking at the four.

"So I can fly when I'm," Sasuki said seeing as she had chosen a Charmander and was currently in her hybrid form, which was mainly just her hands becoming claws and having a tail with a flame on the tip.

"So we can become strong fighters," Naruto and Naruko said, both had chosen a Torchic their hybrid form covered their arms in feathers and their legs in scales while their feet became claws.

"So I can help others when I become stronger," Hinata said, she had chosen a Piplup, since her hybrid form showed her arms and legs covered in feathers while her feet were webbed like a ducks.

"Can I ave dat one?" four year old Hanabi asked, pointing at a picture of Mareep as she tugged on her mom's shirt.

"If that's the one you want then I suppose you can," Hitomi smiled at the girl, who gave a bright smile and cheered. "And I'll become a Ralts," she said choosing the pokemon she felt fit her.

"I will also become a Ralts, Hiashi said nodding his head getting a small smile from his wife.

"I think a Houndour would fit me," Fugaku said with a smirk as he looked at the dog pokemon.

"I think I'll go with a Shinx," Mikoto smiled at the pre-evolution of the lion looking pokemon.

"Then I guess I'll go with a Charmander," Itachi said getting a small smile from Sasuki.

Once everyone had chosen the pokemon they wanted, they went through the injection starting with Itachi and ending with Hiashi.

The next day, once they had tested to make sure that the injection had worked, the ten pokeninja, as the Hokage had dubbed them, along with the Hokage himself, were in the lab, watching as Kushina was injected with the DNA of Torchic, like both her kids.

Once the DNA was finished, they all waited with batted breath before she began twitching and her eyes slowly began to open.

"Where am I?" Kushina asked getting of the chair and looking around, only to be tackled to the floor by both Naruto and Naruko.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and please review**

**I would like to hear who should get what DNA and who should be in Naruto's harem.**

**Naruto, Naruko, Kushina: Torchic**

**Itachi, Sasuki: Charmander**

**Fugaku: Houndour**

**Mikoto: Shinx**

**Hanabi: Mareep**

**Hinata: Piplup**

**Hiashi, Hitomi: Ralts**

**Naruto's harem: Naruko, Hinata, Sasuki, Kushina**

**Future Harem choises: female Haku, Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Ino, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Fu, Mei, Temari, Tenten, Pakura, Anko, Yugao, Tsunade, Shizuna, Konan, female Nagato, Samui, Mabui, Koyuki, Shion, Kin, Tayuya, Fuka. please let me know who you'd like to see from these choices only, I might ad someone else if enough people ask, other wise only out of this list, including what pokemon you think would be good as.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys, here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**_"Bijuu Thinking"_**

**I do not own pokemon or Naruto.**

"Naruto, I'm in position," Naruko said through the radio headset the two were using as they stood above their targets, their graduating class, all of whom were gathering at the academy, waiting to hear which team they would get.

It had been eight years since Kushina had woken up from her coma thanks to the injection of pokemon DNA, making her a Torchic as well. With Kushina awake, the three had moved into the Namikaze clan compound, but still stayed in touch with the Hyuga and Uchiha, having them over for dinner almost every Saturday.

"Me to, you ready for this Naruko?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. After moving back in with their mom, she began teaching them an old and powerful art that she and many other Uzumaki had mastered in the past, the art of pranking, which the two took to like fish to water.

"Yeah let's do this, operation team placement is ago," she said cutting a rope next to her, Naruto doing the same from his position, causing their final prank before getting their team to commence.

Within the class room where the graduates were sitting, all movement stopped as small hidden openings placed scattered across the four walls opened simultaneously, causing the eyes of three students to widen.

"They wouldn't dare," one of them said looking at the other three, before a small clicking sound caught their attention causing them to duck in cover, confusing the other graduates, before they were all struck with balloons filled with bright orange, pink, green and yellow paint. Once the balloons were done flying, a giant seal drawn on the ceiling began to glow, before it covered the room in smoke. As the smoke cleared, Naruto and Naruko entered the classroom, while the four that hid came out of hiding, and looked around the room, before falling to the floor clutching their sides as they laughed at everyone.

The reason they were laughing was as follows, all of the boys in the room were colored bright pink with orange strips and were all wearing two pieced bikinis while they girls were painted green with yellow dots and were wearing clown costumes, with rainbow wigs, bright red noses and big floppy shoes.

"I told you this would be hilarious," Naruto said while Naruko pulled out a camera and began taking pictures.

"I had a felling this was you're doing," said one of the girls who hid, as she appeared behind the two and smacked them both over the head. The girl in question was fifteen year old Ino Yamanaka. Ino had long, blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail with her bang flattened across the right side of her face and green eyes. She was wearing a short, purple sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath, and fishnet warmers on her elbows and knees while her headband was around her waist like a belt.

"Couldn't you have told us you were going to do this?" asked Hinata as she stared at the two. Hinata had let her dark blue hair grow to waist length with two shoulder length strands framing her face. She was wearing a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals with her forehead protector around her neck.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruko asked looking innocent with a small smile on her face. Naruko had long blonde hair that reached past her waist and deep cauldron blue eyes. She was wearing a red version of Konohas standard ANBU uniform, minus the armor, mask and sword, with her headband on her forehead.

"If we knew you were going to pull a prank we wouldn't have come to the room until after it was over," Sasuki said glaring at the two with her fully matured Sharingan. Sasuki had long waist length raven black hair. She was wearing a similar outfit to Hinata's just in black with the Uchiha crest on the back and her headband on her forehead.

"But if you three weren't here, everyone would have known something was up," Naruto reasoned, getting sighs of understanding and defeat from the three. Naruto had shoulder length spiky blond hair with two bangs framing the side of his face like his dad. He was also wearing a red version an ANBU uniform minus the armor, mask and sword, with his headband on his forehead.

"It still would have been nice to have some warning," Sasuki said before they turned to see everyone in the room glaring at them, as Iruka walked in.

"Alright everyone, calm… what happen?" he asked before seeing the grins on Naruto and Naruko's faces. "Never mind, I don't want to know, just sit down and shut up so I can tell you all your teams."

Once everyone was seated, still glaring at the twins, Iruka began reading of team assignments.

"Alright team one… team seven under Itachi Uchiha will consist of Sasuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Shimura, team eight under Kurenai Yuhi will consist on Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, team nine is still in rotation, team ten will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka and team eleven under Kakashi Hatake will consist of Naruto and Naruko with an early graduate Hanabi Hyuga," he said as the door slid open and Hanabi ran in and tackled Naruto to the ground in a hug.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked looking at her little sister in shock. Hanabi had long brown hair that reached the small of her back. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts with a Konoha headband around her neck like her sister.

"I graduated early, duh, can't you see the headband," she smiled pointing at her headband around her neck. "I didn't tell you since I wanted it to be a surprise."

Naruto was about to open his mouth only for the door to open again and for Kakashi to walk in, surprising Iruka.

"I hate to break up your conversation, but I need team eleven to follow me to training ground seven," he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Ten minutes later the three pokenin, as the Hokage had termed them, were standing in front of Kakashi, who was reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"You know, mom's going to kill you if she finds out your reading that in front of us, expecially Hanabi," Naruko said as the book vanished, leaving a cloud of smoke in the shape of the open book in its place before vanishing to reveal Kakashi staring at them lazily.

"Well now that you're here let's begin, ordinarily I would have you do an introduction before giving you three a test to see is you're worthy of being genin, however since I have known and trained with you three some over the past eight years, I'm going to pass team eleven," he said with an eye smile, causing the three to stare at him suspiciously.

"What's the catch?" Naruko asked looking at her dad's last remaining student.

"Your mother said I could become like you guy's if you became genin," he smiled causing them to face plant. Of course that would be why he let them pass, since he was their dad's student, he became like a brother to the two Uzumaki children, however their mom had forbidden him from becoming a pokemon until they became genin.

"So, do you have any clue what type you want?" Tsunade asked Kakashi as he sat on the chair in the lab an hour later. They had agreed to let him become a pokenin, as long as Tsunade and Shizune were there to oversee the process.

Tsunade and Shizune had come running back to Konoha about a week after Kushina was awake. Tsunade nearly crushed Kushina in a hug until she reminded Tsunade about the marriage contracts they both signed because of the bet Tsunade lost, meaning they were engaged to Naruto.

"Well I was thinking about an Electrike, since I hold the dog summoning contract and my main element affinity is lightning," he said as Tsunade typed in the pokemon causing the machine to start the injection after getting the right DNA.

"So what do you two want to do now?" Naruto asked as the three walked through the village, Kakashi having dismissed them in order to let the DNA settle, on Tsunade's orders of course.

"Well we could always go train," Naruko said getting a nod from Naruto as they headed off to a training ground, only to stop as something grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Good I found you two," said the person holding them, causing them to look back and see Hana Inuzuka.

"Yo Hana, what's up?" Naruto asked turning and giving her a small hug. Hana was another one of Naruto's fiancé's, along with her mom Tsume, thanks to Tsume losing a bet against Kushina.

"Your mom is looking for you two, apparently Nageto and Konan are coming for a visit," both Uzumaki kids smirked at this, Nageto, while being their cousin, was also Naruto's fiancé due to him needing to repopulate the Uzumaki clan and the treaty made between Ame, the village Nageto ruled, and Konoha, while Konan, who was Nageto's friend and advisor, agreed to help Nageto and Naruto restore their clan, by becoming Naruto's fiancé as well.

"Alright Nageto's coming," the both shouted, before kissing both Hana and Hanabi on the cheek and running of towards the Namikaze clan compound, where they found their mom standing outside waiting for them.

"Mom, is it true Nageto and Konan are coming?" Naruto asked as they stopped in front of Kushina. Kushina had long red hair that fell past her ass and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue pants and a blue shirt under a jonin vest.

"No their not coming," she smirked at seeing their grins drop before she bent down and pulled Naruto into a deep, passionate kiss, causing him to turn red. Kushina like so many others had been tricked into becoming Naruto's fiancé, she was tricked by Tsunade, who had become Hokage a year after returning to the village and was pissed at Kushina for putting her in an arranged marriage with a kid, so as pay back she had Kushina sign a marriage contract telling her it was some legal document, which it was. "Their inside unpacking their things, they're going to be here for a week," she smirked getting grins from the two before they vanished inside to see their cousin and fiancé.

Three days later, Naruto and Naruko were standing across from each other, Kakashi and Hanabi standing at the sides with Nageto, Konan, Kushina and Tsunade, as they prepare for a spar.

"You ready for this sis?" Naruto asked as they both took on their hybrid forms. Their legs became covered in scales while his feet became talons. Their arms and hands were covered in yellow feathers while their fingers lengthened into white claw while they both activated their Byashogan, which was a mixture between the Byakugan and Sharingan.

After Kushina woke up, the two decided to share their power they gained from the Hyuga's and Uchiha's by trading their left eye with each other. Once the transplant was done, Kyubi and Rokubi fused to two eyes together giving them a new dojutsu they called the Byashogan. Their eyes were red like the Sharingan but the three tomes and pupil were white like the Byakugan. Their new dojutsu allowed them to see 360 degrees around them like the Byakugan and copy things like the Sharingan, the drawbacks were that they could only see up to twenty five feet around them and are only able to copy ninjutsu.

Once they were in their hybrid form, they attacked, going straight into a taijutsu battle, with a mix of fire attacks and fighting attacks before bringing in jutsu.

"Come on Naruko, you know you can't beat me with just taijutsu and fighting type moves," Naruto said grabbing the fire punch she was using on him and throwing her over his shoulder before losing a flamethrower at her.

"Then you should know you can't beat me with fire attacks and fire jutsu," she said landing before using her own flamethrower which met Naruto's in a dead lock before exploding.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Tsunade yelled as an ANBU appeared next to her holding a letter, which she took and read, her eyes narrowing. "Team eleven gather up, I'm sending you all on a mission," she said and all four members of team eleven gathered in front of her. "Earlier this morning I sent team seven on a C-ranked mission to guard a bridge builder as he completes the bridge he is working on in wave, however, a on their way there, they were attacked by the demon brothers, a pair of chunin ranked missing nin from Kiri; Itachi and his team have decided to continue the mission, however they are requesting back up for this mission, you are to gather supplies and leave immediately," she said getting a nod from the four before they all ran off to get their supplies.

"Yo Tenten, we need to get some supplies for a mission," Naruto said as the three genin ran into the weapon shop owned by Tenten's dad, the wolf's fang weapon shop.

"Sure what do you need?" Tenten asked as she flew behind the counter. Tenten had brown hair in two buns on her head and brown eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She was wearing brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same color. Since she was one of Naruto's fiancé's, thanks to a contract made by their dads, Tenten was allowed to become a pokemon, choosing a Scyther because of the blades. Currently she was in her hybrid form which turned her skin green, gave her wings, and made turned the side of her arms into blades.

"Well we need to leave as soon as possible, so probably a new set of kunai, shuriken, senbon, and a case of food, soldier, and chakra pills for all of us," Naruko said listing of everything they would need for their mission.

"Alright, coming up," she said flying around and grabbing everything they asked for. "So where are you guys headed?" she asked putting their supplies on the counter.

"We're going to wave, team seven asked for back up on their mission," Hanabi said enthusiastically as they put their supplies in their bags, leaving the money, and rushing out the door in order to meet up with Kakashi before heading of.

"So who do you think our back up will be?" Sakura asked looking at the rest of team seven and their client.

"Naruto, Naruko, Hanabi and Kakashi," Sasuki said getting a strange look from Sakura and Sai.

"Why do you think they're going to be our back up?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because, were standing right behind you," Naruto said causing the two genin to freeze as Sasuki and Itachi chuckled at their reaction, the members of team eleven smirking.

"Naruto don't sneak up on me like that," Sakura yelled turning to face him, only for him to not be behind her.

"Why are you looking behind you Sakura, I'm over here," Naruto said causing the girl to turn back around, finding Naruto leaning on Sasuki's back with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright Naruto that enough teasing Sakura," Kakashi said looking from behind his book, hay they were out of the village so Kushina couldn't kill him for reading his book. "We have a mission so let's get going," with a small nod the group headed off to wave.

"So this is wave, nice place," Naruko said as the group walked through a forest on their way to Tazuna, their client, house.

"Yeah there's nothing…" Naruto stopped and threw a kunai at a nearby bush, causing the others to stop as he went over to the bush. "Damn, missed him," he said walking back with a white rabbit in hand.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing, scaring everyone like that," Sakura yelled causing everyone to flinch.

"Think about it Sakura, this rabbit's white, even though it's spring time, what does that tell you?" he asked getting a confused look from the girl, causing everyone to face palm, even Tazuna. "Sigh, it means that it was raised in doors, in a cold environment, to be use as a substitution, the reason I threw the kunai was because I saw someone in the bushes, but they substituted with the rabbit," he said getting a wide eyed and understanding look from the girl.

"Everyone get down," Kakashi said tackling Tazuna to the ground, everyone else dropping at his warning, as a giant zanbato flew by where their heads would have been, stopping half way through a tree before a man appeared, standing on the handle, his back towards them as he glared over his shoulder.

"Hay you asshole that could have killed us," Naruto yelled getting a 'that was the point' look from everyone. "If it had killed us, I wouldn't have the opportunity to try this out," he grinned as he changed into his hybrid form, before more began to appear shocking everyone minus Naruko.

While in is hybrid form he began to turn a grayish purple while a pair of wings sprouted from his shoulder blades with three clawed fingers at the tip, while a long gray tail with an arrow shaped tip grew from his tailbone.

"Hay, why should you be the only one to show off?" Naruko asked running forward before taking on the same form as Naruto, only becoming a grayish pink color.

"What the hell, when did you gain Aerodactyl?" Sasuki asked recognizing the wings and tail of the ancient pokemon from the picture in the pokedex, while everyone else, minus Kakashi, Itachi, and Hanabi, looked confused.

"Well about a week after mom woke up and watched the recording, she figure we could gain more like the Rikudō Sennin, so we each chose about five more, and it seemed to work," Naruko said as the twins jumped up and hovered in the air.

"Look I don't really have time for this so while you guys are talking, I'll be killing the old man," the guy on the zanbato said flying through hand signs as a thick mist began to appear, surrounding the group, causing them to tense up as they prepared for a fight.

**Hay guy's thanks for reading and reviewing. I just have one small complaint about the review, a lot of people keep asking why I gave Naruto Naruko and Kushina the same pokemon form, the reason for Kushina is that the twins chose her form for her, as for Naruto and Naruko, I don't know how many of you know a pair of twins but the ones I know, when they were seven they would almost always choose the same thing, no matter what anyone said, but they also chose different things as well from time to time, and I was using my experience with them as a source for Naruto and Naruko, I mean their twin for crying out loud their going to want to compete with each other.**

**Anyway's for Naruto's Harem a lot of people have sent in their choices, most of which contain every one on the list, so I'm just going to add all of them from the list but I still need pokemon forms to go with them.**

**Naruto's Harem so far: Naruko, Hinata, Sasuki, Ino, Hanabi, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume, Hana, Nageto, Konan, Tenten. the others will be added to the list as they apear in the story, most of which will appear in the chunin exam.**

**Naruto, Naruko: Combusken, Aerodactyl, ?, ? ,?, ?, (not all of their pokemon forms will be the same)**

**Kushina: Torchic, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

**Itachi, Sasuki: Charmander**

**Fugaku: Houndour**

**Mikoto: Shinx**

**Hanabi: Mareep**

**Hinata: Piplup**

**Hiashi, Hitomi: Ralts**

**Tenten: Scyther**

**Kakashi: Electrike**

**Hana: ?**

**Tsume: ?**

**Nageto: ?**

**Konan: ?**

******Haku: ?**

******Yugito: ?**

****** Kurotsuchi: ?**

******Ino: ?**

******Kurenai: ?**

******Fu: ?**

******Mei: ?**

****** Temari: ?**

******Pakura: ?**

******Anko: ?**

******Yugao: ?**

******Tsunade: ?**

******Shizuna: ?**

******Samui: ?**

******Mabui: ?**

******Koyuki: ?**

******Shion: ?**

******Kin: ?**

******Tayuya: ?**

******Fuka: ?**

******I got a lot of suggestions for a lot of the people in the harem but I'm still deciding on who should be what, but I would still like to hear your input from your reviews. again thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
